


Pretty Runaway

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You’re desperate to get off Tatooine, so when a chance meeting puts you in contact with someone who can actually get you off the planet, you jump at the opportunity.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Kudos: 79





	Pretty Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic, so I hope you like it :)

You sat at the bar, nursing your drink in the dark and dingy basement of of the building. Conversations carried on all around you, though none of them interesting enough for you to care. Unless anyone could offer you a way off Tatooine that didn't cost an arm and a leg. The beverage you were holding wasn't even alcoholic, because this was only your lunch break, but you had to get away.

You were a mechanic, and other than fixing the occasional traveler's ship, you mostly worked on speeders. You dreamed of getting out of the desert and exploring the rest of the galaxy, but you knew that those big dreams were just that, dreams. Your bag was half-open on the floor next to your seat, but you didn't care, because what was anyone going to take from it? You downed the rest of your drink and waved over the bartender so you could ask for another. 

Nothing interesting happened until the Mandalorian walked in. You had heard whispers of the Mandalorians and what they did, so you recognized the armor that the man was wearing almost instantly. When the Empire had control of Tatooine, you sometimes fixed ships for stormtroopers and generals, and you had caught glimpses of dented beskar armor in the storage hulls of ships, along with other spoils that were obviously stolen. He made a beeline to the bar and sat down a few seats away from you, speaking quietly to the bartender and placing a bag on the floor. 

The bartender shrugged and walked away, and you shifted in your seat to face him. "Life got you down?" you asked, feeling braver than you normally would. 

"No more than usual," was the response. "My ship's busted and the only mechanic I know has seemingly disappeared."

"Well, you're in luck then," the bartender said, cutting into your conversation. "Y/N here is a mechanic, and a pretty good one." 

"Is that so?" the Mandalorian asked, turning to look at you. "How much do you charge?" 

"Depends on the ship," you quipped. "I'm not giving a price until I see what you need to be fixed." 

"Where's your shop?" 

You gave him directions to your shop and he nodded in thanks, saying that he would make his way over there sometime later. You sighed as you grabbed your bag and left the cantina, not thinking anything of the exchange. Your bag was a little heavier than you remembered, maybe it was time to clean some stuff out. 

When you got back to your shop and placed your bag on the floor, you almost fell over when a small green creature got out of it. He toddled over to you, while you stood still in shock. _Where the hell did you manage to pick up a child without noticing it?_

He must have gotten into your bag when it was on the floor of the cantina (because where else had you been?) but who would be irresponsible enough to bring a child in there in the first place? And how were you going to get it back to whoever it was supposed to be with?

The child gurgled quietly at you and started to wander around your workshop. You stared at it in disbelief, with absolutely no idea what to do. You had no background in childcare, so you tried to just watch and make sure it didn't kill itself on something you had laying around. When the child started to put tools in its mouth, that's when you picked it up and placed it in the seat of an old speeder you had for parts. You put one of your cloths in the seat as well, and hoped that the child would be comfortable enough not to give you any trouble. Thankfully, the little womp rat didn't give you any more trouble.

***

You stepped outside, nearly getting bowled over by someone who was pushing past you. "Hey!" you said angrily, not even looking up to see who had crashed into you. "Watch where you're going!" 

"Oh it's you," the Mandalorian said, when you looked up to realize _that's_ who you collided with. 

"What's got you in such a hurry?" You weren't sure if you wanted to forgive him for almost running you over right away. 

"I'm looking for something," he said, but didn't elaborate. 

Your eyes widened. "Are you looking for a kid?" you asked, before you could stop yourself. 

"You have him?" His voice was incredulous. 

"He got into my bag at the cantina," you said. "Come on, he's back at my shop." 

When you stepped into the room, thankfully the child was still sitting in the speeder, and he chirped happily when the Mandalorian stepped in behind you. He walked over and scooped the child up, turning back to face you. "Thank you," he said sincerely. 

"Well I wan't going to throw him out of my shop," you said. "Even though he is a mischievous little thing."

"You have no idea," the Mandalorian responded, sighing lightly. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why is the big, scary Mandalorian playing babysitter?" you asked, even though the Mandalorian didn't really look that scary when he was holding a little green toddler.

"He was a bounty, but I rescued him." 

You raised your eyebrows. "He was a bounty? What was he wanted for, excessive cuteness?" 

"He's incredibly powerful. I've been tasked with returning him to his own kind." 

Your eyes moved to the kid, who was gurgling quietly. When he saw you looking at him, he waved his little hand. You didn't quite believe what the Mandalorian was saying, but you definitely weren't going to tell him that. "At the cantina, you said your ship is busted?" you asked, changing the subject. 

"The main thrusters aren't working, and several other functions are busted as well. In the condition the ship is in, I wouldn't make it back up through the atmosphere without it breaking into a million pieces." 

"Can you take me to it? I want to see what I'm working with." 

***

After getting the ship back to your shop so you could start working on it, the Mandalorian disappeared. He left the child, mainly because the child really liked you, evidenced by the fact that it started whining in the Mandalorian's arms when he walked away from you to give you some space. So you dragged the old speeder seat next to the Razor Crest, and deposited the child in it so you could get to work. 

You didn't know when the Mandalorian would return, but he promised you payment when he did come back. You agreed this time, only because you knew he couldn't leave without both his kid and his ship, but not without a thinly veiled threat about what would happen if he didn't pay up. 

You worked for what felt like ages, muttering under your breath the entire time. You were underneath the ship doing some wiring when you heard your name. "What?" you shouted gruffly. 

"Are you done yet?" the Mandalorian said, seemingly unbothered by your attitude. 

You were silent as you finished what you were working on, then you crawled out from under the ship. "Not yet, and the price is going up every hour I keep working, because there's more that needs to be fixed. I'm honestly surprised the ship has made it this far without breaking completely." 

"Price is not the issue," the Mandalorian responded. "How much more time do you need?" 

"A few hours at least," you said. "Unless I find something else that needs to be fixed." 

"Then I'll come back in a few hours," he said. "You can draw up a full list of repairs and complaints, and I'll pay whatever I owe you." 

You nodded in response, and the Mandalorian disappeared again. You turned to the child, who looked at you with its wide eyes. "Your dad better be telling the truth," you said. 

You received no response. 

***

When the ship was finally done (and you sanity pretty much gone), the Mandalorian returned to your shop and handed you a bag full of credits. It was more than you asked for, and you tried to protest. "Take it," he said, shaking his head. "It's the least I can give you for fixing the ship so quickly, and keeping the kid safe." 

You argued a little more, but eventually realized that it was pointless. You waved the Mandalorian off as he flew away, but then you felt something tugging on your pant leg. Looking down, there was the kid, who held his hands out and started to make little noises. "Your dad is going to be very mad at you," you said, picking the kid up and looking him right in the eyes. In response, the child gripped onto one of your fingers. 

Barely an hour later, you heard a ship touch down outside, and unsurprisingly, it was the razor crest. The Mandalorian stepped out of the ship, and you held your hands up, as if to say, _it wasn't me, I swear!_

Once the child was successfully back in his father's arms, you were going to wave them off again, before they turned back around to look at you. "Come with me," the Mandalorian said, and you heard faint coos from the child.

"What?" 

"You want off this planet right?" he asked, and you nodded. "Then come with me. I could use a mechanic of your skills, and the kid likes you." 

"Are you sure?" you asked, still not believing what he just said to you. 

The Mandalorian nodded in the child's direction. "He hasn't shut up since I picked him up, and I think that means he wants you to come with us. And like I said, it would be useful for me to not have to come back to Tatooine every time I need my ship fixed." 

You immediately nodded. "Deal," you said. "Let me just grab some things and then I'll be ready." 

You raced back inside and grabbed everything you thought you would possibly need. You already had a bag of clothes packed, just in case you ever got the chance to get out, so you took your few bags out to the Razor Crest. Once you were inside, the bay doors closed and you made your way to the cockpit. "Welcome aboard," the Mandalorian said as he started to fly away. 

You turned towards the child, who was sitting in another seat. He raised his hands at you and you picked him up with a smile, before sitting down and placing him in your lap. When you were far enough away from Tatooine, you looked out at the stars around and the planet below, wondering what adventures were in store for you.

_\- the end -_


End file.
